The present invention relates to an N-(phosphonoalkyl)-amino acid, a related compound or a derivative thereof, the N-(phosphonoalkyl)-amino acid, related compound or derivative thereof being in a form as a free acid, salt, partial salt, lactone, amide or ester, or in stereoisomeric or non-stereoisomeric form, other than N-(phosphonomethyl)-glycine or N,N-bis(phosphonomethyl)-glycine. The present invention also relates to a composition including an N-(phosphonoalkyl)-amino acid, a related compound or a derivative thereof in a form as a free acid, salt, partial salt, lactone, amide or ester, or in stereoisomeric or non-stereoisomeric form, and a cosmetically or pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle for topical or systemic administration to a mammalian subject, as well as a method of administering an effective amount of such a composition for alleviating or improving a condition, disorder, symptom or syndrome associated with at least one of a nervous, vascular, musculoskeletal or cutaneous system.
N-(Phosphonomethyl)-glycine is listed as glyphosate, C3H8NO5P, molecular weight 169, in The Merck Index, 13th edition, 2001, page 803. The mono(isopropylamine) salt of N-(phosphonomethyl)-glycine is a primary active ingredient in Roundup® herbicide. N,N-Bis(phosphonomethyl)-glycine is listed as glyphosine, C4H11NO8P2, molecular weight 263, in The Merck Index, 13th edition, 2001, page 804. This compound is listed as plant growth regulator known to cause chlorosis in green plants, and also used as a chemical ripener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,846 entitled “Processes for Preparing Organo-Phosphonic Acids” describes a synthesis of N-substituted aminomethylenephosphonic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,758 entitled “N-Phosphonomethyl-Glycine Phytotoxicant Compositions” describes N-(phosphonomethyl)-glycine and its derivatives useful as phytotoxicants and herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,530 entitled “Regulating Plants with N-phosphonomethyl-Glycine and Derivatives Thereof” describes the use of N-Phosphonomethyl-glycine and derivatives useful for regulating the natural growth and development of plants.
There has been no teaching, suggestion or implication about the use of N-(phosphonomethyl)-glycine or its derivatives for topical or systemic administration to mammals, including humans. The present inventors have determined that such compounds are useful for treating various medical and cosmetic conditions in animals, such as mammals, and including humans.